Yuuki Awakes!
by Jalice1718
Summary: This is a oneshot about Yuuki and Kaname. It starts when Kaname awakens Yuuki's vampire side. I hope you like it! Minor lemon. I may be good but not that good.


**Yuuki Awakes!**

_**A/N: Hey, it's Tempers. I don't know why I made this but I did. I had an idea from reading the 8**__**th**__** book of Vampire Knight. This is just a one-shot. I can't drag it on forever. So since I am posting this on FF means that I do not own it. The Japanese people have that pleasure. So here's to them!**_

She was scared that much Kaname could tell. She was hallucinating. Yuuki looked around wildly, stopping when she saw him then started crying as she tried to wipe off the blood that she alone could see. It was all in her mind and Kaname knew that he should have come sooner. He gently knelt in front of her and pulled her to him. She was like a doll, her limbs moved randomly as she faintly tried to move.

"Hush now Yuuki. I will keep you safe. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay. Come here." He picked her up and went to the window from where he had entered. He was just about to leave when her door slammed open.

"Put her down. Right now Kaname." Ordered Zero, his gun pointing at Kaname. Kaname didn't look up as he smirked.

"So you rather she dies?" He asked, cradling her face with his free hand.

"Don't touch her! Why would she die?" He growled.

"Because like me, she is already a pureblood. And I will be damned if I let her die." He said and dropped down. He ran at his full speed and then climbed up to where he goes to be alone. He went up the tallest building and to the biggest ledge. He sat down and laid Yuuki across his lap.

"I just want to know my past. The world is dyed…red." She mumbled. It started snowing and she reached a hand up, catching one. "Red snow. The snow is so red." She whimpered. Kaname could tell that she was unstable and he brushed the hair off her neck.

"You can wake up now. You have to…before I lose you…" He whispered, kissing her head as her eyes closed. He moved to her neck and bit her. He relished the feel and taste of her blood going down his throat. As he drank from her she slowly woke.

"Ka-na-me? Ah…Kana…Senpa…" he clamped his hand over her mouth. If he stopped now then she would die. She soon passed out again as he stopped. He pulled back and repositioned her.

"Soon my love. You just need my blood." He whispered then he brought his wrist to his mouth. He bit himself, filling his mouth with his blood. Then he leaned down and kissed her, forcing his blood into her. He felt her swallow and then she started responding. He felt the light brush of her eye lashes as her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Kanam-" He kissed her harder, trying to keep the blood going into her. Her legs flailed for a few minutes then she calmed down. He slowly pulled back as the last of the blood entered her. He looked into her wide, confused, and startled eyes as he gently and lovingly wiped her mouth.

"Yuuki? Darling, are you okay? Do you remember now?" he asked softly. She blinked, focusing on him.

"Kana-me…" She was shaking and burrowed into him. He hugged her to him, wrapped in his arms, safe and sound.

"You are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you here, in my arms." He soothed, holding her. She nestled into him and slowly her nails sliced his shirt open. She leaned her head against his chest and he felt her take one of his nipples in her mouth and bite down. She drew blood and started suckling. He smiled softly and held her there. "I forgot. Your last memory would be our mother feeding you. Shhhhhhhh, we need to move. Come on, shhhhhhhh, you can have more when we get back to the Academy and they have killed Rido. Come on, hold onto me." He encouraged. She wouldn't let go so he just wrapped his cloak around her to keep her hidden. He headed for the Academy and when he got there Headmaster Cross ran to him.

"Where is she?" He asked. Kaname carefully spread his cloak so that he could see her. He was shocked to see that she was feeding from him.

"I forgot that her last memory is our mother feeding her. This is how our mother fed her. She refuses to stop." He explained as he let his cloak hide her again. "Is Rido-sama dead?" He asked.

"Yes, Zero killed him. But there are three girls from the Day class that saw everything. It is too much to erase. Can you explain to them?" Cross asked.

"I can't leave Yuuki alone. And before you suggest it I am not leaving her with someone who doesn't know or understand her. Plus, if it was you then she would feed from you, and you will die." He sighed.

"Keep her hidden under your cloak. Though one of the girls is very close to her so be careful." He said as he led Kaname to his office. The girls were whispering and sticking together. Kaname entered with Cross and stood beside the door as Cross sat at his desk. "Hello girls. I understand you figured out about the night class secret, yes?" He asked.

"Y-yes. They're vampires." said the middle one, who looked at Kaname warily. "A-are you going to kill us?" She asked.

"No." Kaname said, drawing their attention. "As you know I am the leader of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran. Headmaster Cross has asked me to explain about his idea and why we are here. Headmaster Cross believes that humans and vampires can coexist, but no one believes him. I am one who doesn't but I am still here to keep the others in line. He founded this school because he wants to prove it and least to say, it is working..."

"That's why Yuuki and Zero are the Disciplinary committee? They know about the Night Class?" gasped the one closets to the door.

"Yes. Yuuki helps keep you all in line so you don't get too close and Zero keeps us in line, mostly by aiming a gun at us..." Kaname said.

"Where is Yuuki? I want to talk to her!" demanded the one on the other side of the two.

"That is a complicated question but the most I can say is that she is safe. What are your names?" he asked.

"I am Yori Wakaba." the one who asked about Yuuki said.

"I am Kiichiro Yatama." Said the middle one.

"I am Teechi Yoma." said the one closets to Kaname.

"Pleased to meet you. Now, Cross will explain everything I need to go tend to someone." He said and turned. He heard Cross start talking then he heard him stand and turn to get something and he heard someone slip out and follow. He knew it was Yori. "I guess you are persistent." He said, going into a room and standing at the window. Yori froze then followed.

"Where is Yuuki? What have you done with her?" she demanded.

"Yuuki is better than before. If anything, I have made her better." He answered.

"Where is she?" she said.

"You really want to know?" He asked, turning to her.

"Yes. Please, I have to know!" She cried, tears threatening to fall.

"Fine. Just whatever you do, don't come closer." He said then he carefully un-wrapped his cloak, revealing Yuuki nursing from him. Yori gasped and took a step back.

"Y-you changed her! Why?" She said, stumbling back until she fell.

"Actually she has always been a vampire. She is my sister and my fiancé. She was made human by our mother and she was blocked from remembering her past. But naturally she has been trying hard to remember and it was driving her insane, so I was forced to wake her vampire side again. But what only I expected was that when our mother closed her vampire side, it isolated her mind. When I woke it up, the memories she had as a vampire replaced the ones that she got as a human. The last thing she remembers is our mother feeding her. She was still young and our mother still breast-fed her. She was extra sensitive to light and others wanted her because she will have great power. Our mother did it to save her and I have watched over her ever since." He explained. Yuuki started slowing, and soon she leaned back and Kaname used his arm to support her. He picked her up and held her close. She was asleep in seconds and he cradled her like a delicate doll. He sat down on the couch and waited, watching Yori as she tried to understand what was going on.

"S-She has been a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So…she won't know me?" she asked.

"That is correct. She will only know me, since our parents are dead."

"Will…will she always be like this?"

"No. Headmaster Cross will help me teach her. We don't want her dependant on us. Either way, she will be clinging to me. She has some brain damage and the teachings will determine how bad it is."

"Can I…help?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she is still basically a baby. It will take time to have her around people. Headmaster Cross is needed because he can help her learn the rules."

"What about Zero? Will he help?"

"No, he will not be allowed near her. Since you already know about vampires then I can tell you. Zero is a vampire too, except he was changed. He was not born a vampire. He was born a vampire hunter. If he has the chance, he will kill her." Kaname looked down as she moved again. "If you have any more questions than talk to Cross about contacting me." He said, standing and carrying her out. He walked her to the moon dorm and up to his room. He didn't encounter any vampires, he was relieved about that. He closed his door and gently laid her down on his mattress. She woke up and looked at him. He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her. He gently took off her clothes and removed his. He sat up, spreading her legs. He leaned down and began licking her. She gasped and moaned, her body going lax as he ate from her. When she came he swallowed all of it then kissed his way back up to her mouth. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He gently rubbed himself against her as she gasped and panted as he entered. He broke her barrier and kept going. She moaned and bucked as he pulled out and then plunged back in. He turned them over so she was on top and she rode him. She was panting and gasping as she grew faster and faster. She collapsed onto his chest and she latched onto his nipple again. He continued thrusting into her as she suckled. When she came her cry was muffled by his flesh. He pulled out of her and managed to get them dressed minus a shirt for him. He sat on his bed, holding her as she nursed. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said without looking up. The door opened and he heard the person freeze and gasp in shock and horror.

"Ka-Kaname-chan?" Ruka ran to him and was about to pull Yuuki away but Kaname stopped her.

"You know I can ward off anyone. She is just a baby so that means that I let her. What is it you need?" He asked, wrapping his cloak around them so that she was hidden from view.

"Aido said he saw you carrying someone to your room. I came to see why…is that Yuuki Cross?" she asked. Kaname could see the jealously and he smiled slightly.

"Jealousy? I told you a while ago that I was already taken. I never said who so that you wouldn't kill them. But as you can see, this is who."

"Why? What does she have that I don't?" She hissed, moving to grab Yuuki. Kaname lashed his hand out and smacked her across the face. She gasped as she was thrown to the ground by the force.

"You will not touch her. She is technically my sister. She was born to marry me. You know that us Kuran's marry in the family. If you want the full story go and ask Headmaster Cross. He raised her and he knows it all." He said. Ruka stood angrily and left. It was a few minutes later that Takuma came in.

"What got Ruka so mad?" He asked.

"We have a new member, everyone knows her but since two hours ago she no longer remembers anyone but me. Ruka was just jealous because what I told her was true. That I am taken." He said. Takuma was about to speak but he was interrupted as the window was smashed in and Zero stood there, his gun aimed at Yuuki.

"You both will die." He growled. Kaname stood, holding Yuuki up as she complained at being moved. He felt his cloak come off as Takuma gasped. Yuuki went back to suckling, unaware of her surroundings. Zero was shaking and Kaname smirked.

"You can't do it. You still care about her. You can't kill her just like you can't kill me. Face it." Kaname said, smirking at him. Yuuki looked up and whimpered, moving behind Kaname. Kaname kept a hand on her arm. "Why do you put yourself through this? You know that you still love Yuuki. Why don't you just go back to the council and be a hunter? Then you would never see us again." Kaname said, carefully trying to keep Yuuki close. She wanted to run but she couldn't be allowed to be alone. Zero might chase after her and take her. He saw Aido and nodded slightly. In a flash, Aido was through the window and had Zero pinned. The gun fell from his hand and Takuma dashed foreword and broke the chain before kicking the gun away. Cross ran in and sighed in relief.

"Zero what the heck are you doing? That is still Yuuki! Why would you try to shoot her?" He exclaimed.

"Because that isn't her! Yuuki was never a vampire!" He growled, getting free. Cross grabbed the gun before he could.

"I knew you would always hate vampires, but to hate Yuuki? I never thought you had it in you. And the fact that she is now a baby again? She never turned her back on you when she found out that you were a vampire. She didn't attack you but you attacked her." Cross said. Zero growled as he ran foreword and managed to snag Yuuki. He threw her and she slammed into the stair well and broke the rail. She let out a screech and tried to catch the edge. She did and hanged there, crying in fear. Zero appeared and stepped hard on her hand. She cried out again as Zero was yanked away. Kaname reached down and gripped her arm.

"I've got you Yuuki. I've got you." He soothed, lifting her up and holding her. She curled up in his arms, shaking like a leaf. He pulled her head up and to where she has been nursing from and she latched on. "I've got you. Don't worry." He soothed. She completely relaxed and he kissed her head. "Get him out of here. I'll take care of Yuuki." He said, lifting her up.

"Take care of her. I'll be back to help." Cross said as Takuma and Aido hauled Zero out. Yuuki complained as Kaname moved and he sat on the couch and kept her close. She continued nursing as Takuma came back and sat next to him.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. She is still adjusting." Kaname said. He explained to Takuma and looked down as she stirred.

"Kaname?" she whispered.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asked.

"Where…are mother and father?" she asked. Kaname winced at the question.

"Yuuki…I'm afraid they are dead. It has been ten years since they died. Mother put you to sleep to protect you." Kaname explained gently. Yuuki looked at him before shaking her head and leaning against him, shaking.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because vampire hunters wanted to take you away. They died because we would not let them take you. But I'm still here, I promised mother that I would take care of you." He explained, hugging her to him. It took her a few minutes before she nodded and relaxed against him, a stray tear falling. "Hey, do you want to go outside?" he asked. She looked up, eyes huge and her mouth open slightly in surprise.

"C-can we? Mother said I couldn't." She whispered.

"That was because it wasn't safe. But it is safe here. I can protect you better than before." He said, standing. She smiled and he let her down. She held his hand as he walked her down the stairs and to the doors. At first she winced from the light and hugged herself to Kaname. But slowly she got used to the light and looked around. Kaname could tell the light still hurt and made a mental note to try and fix that. But in a few minutes the sun set and she could relax. She looked around in wonderment and sat down. She felt the grass and when she looked up Kaname had a rose. She gasped and looked at it. "It's a rose. Remember my promise? This is the exact rose that I have been able to keep alive." He said, letting her hold it. She smelled it and smiled. She let him hold onto it and then she slowly got to her feet. She ran to a tree and managed to climb it. She laughed as she hung upside down. Kaname chuckled and rubbed her head.

"She never left your home?" asked Aido who had talked to Takuma.

"No. It was too dangerous." Kaname answered. Cross came back and smiled at the sight. As it got sunny Kaname noticed she was slowing down.

"Kaname?" called Yuuki as she walked towards him. He picked her up as she collapsed, tired. He lifted her up and hugged her.

"We should all go to bed. It has been very tiring." Kaname said. The others nodded as Cross sighed.

"Hope you cherish sleeping. I want to sleep for years." He grumbled until he left. Kaname carried her to his room and laid down. She snuggled into him and they fell asleep.

…

_**R&R people! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
